just a game
by Fika muzzamil
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari paling menyakitkan untuk Izaya sang Informan Sableng *sori saya rada2 benci sama Izaya* karena sang monster kesayangan sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita yang tingginya sekitar sampai ke bahu Shizuo doang... Warning: BL/ Sho-Ai pairing: Shizaya/ Shizuo X Izaya don't like, don't read Oc saya nyempil :v :v


_ Hari ini, sore itu ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat Hati seorang Informan bernama Izaya Orihara itu sakit. _

Genre: Shounen AI, Romance, Dll Anime : Durarara! Pairing: Shizuo X Izaya (Forever! Ogah pindah pairing!) N.B: saya masukin Oc sendiri

Beberapa jam yang lalu

Shizuo Heiwajima sang Orang terkuat di Ikebukuro sedang berjalan tenang dan di sampingnya ada seorang gadis sedang berjalan bersamanya.

" Ne~, kita mau kemana? Rine-chan?," Tanya pria berambut pirang tersebut pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya.  
" Shizuo, harusnya kau tau kebiasaanku, kan ? aku kan sering main beramamu saat liburan musim panas? Masa tidak tau kebiasaan sepupunya sendiri?," katanya sambil mendengus, sambil mempertahankan raut mukanya yang datar seperti Kasuka.  
"hei, Rine-chan bisakah kau jangan memanggilku begitu?," Tanya Shizuo yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
" Kenapa terasa kurang sopan, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak peduli." Katanya yang terus melihat kedepan, cuek dengan sikap Shizuo yang Kikuk menghadapi Sepupunya yang cueknya minta ampun bahkan dia lebih parah dari Kasuka, dia cewek yang sangat sulit di tebak.

Shizuo hanya menghela nafas dan menggenggam tangan sepupunya itu.  
" Ok hari ini kau boleh minta apapun." Katanya pasrah, dia melihat wajah Rine masih datar tapi dia bias menebak kalau di dalam hati Rine dia sudah kegirangan bukan main (Maybe?).

"Yo~! Shizu-Chan~~~ ," Shizuo mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenali, suara yang sangat menyebalkan tengah memanggilnya dengan nada mengejek, dan tidak usah menunggu beberapa menit Shizuo sudah melihat ke belakang dan mendapati sang Rivalnya tengah melihatnya dan tersenyum mengejek.

"IZAYAA….," belum selesai meneriaki si pria Raven itu , Rine sepupunya sudah menahanya duluan dengan memeluk Shizuo dan Shizuo bisa melihat raut muka Rine yang berubah dari datar menjadi sangat serius dan keliatan marah.  
"Jangan ladeni dia!," serunya pada Shizuo. "Ta…Tapi… di..," belum selesai bicara Rine sudah berteriak.  
"KUBILANG JANGAN LADENI DIA! KITA SEDANG KENCAN, KAN !?," teriaknya tiba-tiba, dan langsung seisi Ikebukuro langsung tertuju pada kedua orang itu (yah kalau bukan Shizuo dan Rine).

" Ap-Apa…" belum selesai berbicara lagi-lagi Rine menarik baju Shizuo dan memeluknya, dan Rine membisikan sesuatu di telinga Shizuo.

_ "Sekarang turuti kata-kataku dulu, setelah itu aku akan memberi tahumu !,"_Bisiknya pada Shizuo, lalu dia segera menarik tangan Shizuo dan pergi meninggalkan Izaya yang membatu karena Shock.

_Jam. 03. _

Di taman Ikebukuro terlihat seorang Pria yang memakai Baju bartender dan dia sedang berbincang0bincang dengan seorang Gadis.

"jadi apa maksud dari kata 'Kencan' , tadi itu?," Tanya Shizuo pada Gadis berambut coklat gelap di depannya.  
" Dengar aku sudah tau banyak soal kejar-kejaranmu dengan _si brengsek_ bernama Orihara Izaya, dan harusnya kau sadar kau itu di permainkan oleh _si brengsek_ itu!," jelasnya dengan memanggil Izaya dengan panggilan 'brengsek', well, dia memanggilnya begitu karena tau kalau Izaya itu omonganya nyebelin banget (bahkan sang Author juga agak benci sama Izaya).  
" aku juga tau, tapi kau tau sendiri, kan? Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku…." Katanya," lalu yang tadi kau sebut ini 'Kencan' apa?" lanjutnya, Rine hanya menghela nafas dan melihat Shizuo.  
" kau sadar kalau dia mempermainkanmu dan kau membiarkan dia mempermainkanya, kau seperti mainan yang ingin melawan tapi tidak bisa karena dia tidak bisa bergerak!..." dia mengambil nafas panjang dan melepaskanya," aku ingin kita mempermainkan dia!," jawab dia dengan antusias, dia memasang raut wajah bersemangat meski tidak terlihat begitu semangat.  
"bagaimana caranya?"  
" Dengar! Si Brengsek Izaya itu sangat suka mempermainkan orang bahkan pada monster sepertimu, aku mulai berpikir mungkin kita bisa balik mempermainkan si Brengsek itu! Lagi pula dia mempermaikanmu hanya untuk mendapat perhatian darimu, aku tau semuanya!," jawabnya panjang lebar, Rine memang anak yang sulit di tebak, dia hampir sama kayak Izaya cuman kata-katanya tidak menye Balkan seperti Izaya.

" kata-kataku tentang kalau kita sedang kencan akan tersebar di Ikebukuro da pasti sang Informan itu akan mengetahuinya dna aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan tahan melihat Rivalnya yang melupakan dirinya dan sedang bermesraan dengan sang pacarnya, lalu dia pati akan mencoba mengambil perhatianmu lagi lalu mencoba untuk memonopoli dirimu, lagi ! bagaimana ?," katanya tanpa Jeda membuat Shizuo hanya melongo mendengarnya, Shizuo butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh sepupunya yang manis itu.

1 detik…..

3 detik…

10 detik kemudian…..

TING !

Otak Shizuo sudah selesai mencerna semua kalimat Rine dan tentu saja dia kaget setengah mati, bagaimana bisa !? sepupunya berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya dan tujuanya hanya utuk menjahili sang Informan Sableng bernama Orihara Izaya.

"A-Apa maksudmu !? kau jadi pacarku hanya untuk menjahili Kutu sialan itu !?," katanya penuh emosi.

" Heiwajima Shizuo! Dengar, aku tau selama ini kau selalu di permainkan oleh si Brengsek Izaya itu, kan !?" katanya dengan nada tinggi.  
" ini kesempatan untuk balas dendam, menjahili sama saja dengan mempermainkan !? jadi tidak apa !? dengan begini kau bisa membalasnya tanpa dia ketaui !," lanjutnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

Shizuo yang pertamanya ogah-ogahan melihat mata Sepupunya, mata bewarna coklat itu terlihat begitu meyakinkan, Shizuo pun pasrah dan menghisap Rokoknya .  
" Sampai kapan kita pacaran pura-pura, ini ?" tanyanya.  
Reni membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
" hanya selama 1 minggu saja, kita lihat bagaimana reaksi si brengsek itu, dan saat dia tidak tahan maka kita hentikan status pacar pura-pura ini dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya, pasti dia akan menunjuka reaksi yang tidak terduga!," katanya sambil menahan tawa. Shizuo yang melihat tingkah laku sepupunya yang berubah-rubah hanya mendengus kesal.  
"kau ini sama saja dengan Izaya. Kau da dia sama-sama aneh!."  
" Wah,wah aku berbeda dengan si brengsek itu, meski mungkin keanehanku sama denganya, kau harusnya tau, kan ~? Heiwajima Shizuo….."perkataanya terdengar mengejek tapi bukan mengejek Shizuo, raut muka Rine kembali mendatar seperti Kasuka.  
"Yang pasti hari ini kita jalan seperti sepasang kekasih, kita melakukanya hanya selama 1 minggu dan membuat Izaya si Informan Brengsek itu terganggu, Ok ?," katanya seraya pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Shizuo, Shizuo-pun mengekor di belakangnya sambil menundukan kekepalanya karena kurang merasa kurang nyaman.

Dan saat di jalanan Kota Ikebukuro yang penuh, tentu saja tatapan semua orang tertuju pada Shizuo dan sepupunya, ya! Mereka semua mengira kalau Rine adalah pacar Shizuo, Shizuo sang Monster Ikebukuro mempunya seorang pacar!, itu sungguh Luar biasa, kan ?.

Ah~ aku juga mau jadi pacarnya Shizuo meski itu bohongan, Hahahahaha. Ok lanjut.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju ke apartement Shizuo, Rine menghentikan langkahnya membuat Shizuo terkejut.  
" Hei Rine, Ada apa ?," Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut, Rine menoleh dan jari telunjuknya menunjukan kea rah depan, Dan Shizuo bisa melihat di depanya ada pemuda berambut hitam, dengan mata merahnya dan memakai Jaketnya.  
" Ok, Shizuo. Cium aku!," bisik Rine pada Shizuo, dan tentu saja Shizuo kaget bukan kepalang.  
"A-Ap-Apa !?,"  
" tenanglah! Anggap saja ini ciuman persaudaraan!, lihatlah muka Informan Brengsek itu!," perintah Rine, Shizuo-pun melihat Izaya dan mendapati Izaya sedang memasang Ekspresi … seperti Ekspresi ngambek.  
"Ok, sekarang cium aku, Shizuo!"  
Shizuo mengangguk dan menatap ragu Rine, wajahnya mulai mendekat , keduanya saling menatap, tangan mereka saling memegang pipi satu sama lain dan… mereka berciuman (yah meski aslinya Rie hanya mencium bibir bagian bawah Shizuo, tapi itu sukses menipu penglihatan Izaya). Izaya yang melihatnya hanya berdiam diri tanpa berkata apapun, dia tidak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat.  
_DEG!  
_tiba-tiba jantung Izaya berdetak tak karuan, perasaanya tiba-tiba terasa kesal, sedih semua bercampur menjadi satu!. Wajah Izaya mulai memerah, raut mukanya mulai berubah dan nada setetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Rine dan Shizuo terkejut dengan reaksi Izaya…  
" SHIZU-CHAN JELEK! DASAR OTAK PROTOZOAN TIDAK BERGUNA !," Teriak Izaya, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Rine dan Shizuo yang hanya bengong melihat tingkahnya barusan.  
"He-hei… apa kita berlebihan…?," Tanya Shizuo pada sepupunya.  
" Tidak! Yang kita lakukan justru benar, aku sudah memperkirakan kalau dia akan bereaksi seperti, itu." Jawabnya dengan santai dan penuh percaya diri, sekali lagi Shizuo benar-benar tidak percaya pada ekspresi sepupunya yang berbeda sekali dengan sepupu yang dia kenal pendiam minta ampun. " ba-baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini…" kata Shizuo Ragu-ragu.  
" Shizuo, aku begini karena akhirnya aku bisa mengerjai si Brengsek, itu, begini-begini aku kan usil~" jawabnya.  
Shizuo hanya memutar bola matanya, dan kembali menggenggam tangan Rine, mereka pulang menuju apartemen Shizuo. Mereka berjalan dengan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar mereka…

Bersambung….


End file.
